Silent Movie
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: Today is the 7th of December and the gang decides to celebrate Mitobe's birthday! However, things don't go as plan and Kuroko ends up being the only one that's able to attend. Read as the two cuties go on a date to celebrate the special birthday boy! Happy Belated Birthday Mitobe! 12/3/13-12/20/13.


**Title: Silent Movie**

**Pairing: Mitobe x Kuroko**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Although today is Akashi's birthday (12/20/13), I also missed Mitobe's so…Happy Belated Birthday Mitobe! (12/3/13.) It's really convenient that Mitobe was next on my list. And after is an Akakuro so look forward to it!**

**-x-x-**

Today is December 7th, and everyone planned to celebrate Mitobe's birthday which was on the 3rd. They wanted to hang out on the exact day, but it was a school night and Mitobe had to go home early to help with the chores.

Kuroko waited against the wall opposite of the movie theatre. He arrived earlier than he expected so no one else had arrived yet. An hour passed and Kuroko realized just _how_ early it really was. _'I guess I'm just more eager than I expected...'_ Kuroko thought to himself, feeling nervous.

The night before, the team decided to come together to make Mitobe a birthday feast, but Kuroko didn't attend because he was too busy buying new clothes for the special birthday boy. When he went home the day before, he realized how much his closet lacked. For once in his life he was worried about his appearance. Even that time he went with Momoi to buy Kagami shoes, he didn't care about his outfit. The thought that she saw it as a date never crossed his mind. He didn't feel any remorse that she dressed up for him. However he won her the ghost plushy as compensation.

Kuroko adjusted his hoodie and patted his stomach to make sure there weren't any wrinkles on his shirt. He spent his Christmas money early to buy the outfit. He wore a white hoodie with a black vest on top of it. A black and white striped one shoulder messenger bag rested against his right hip. For his bottoms, he wore a dark black skinny jeans and white boots. It felt a little awkward for him to wear boots since he never did before. 'I hope he likes it...' Kuroko thought before coughing into his hand, trying to get rid of the dangerous thought.

Just as Kuroko was about to slap his cheeks to cut off all dangerous thoughts from entering his brain, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Mitobe who was slightly out of breath.

"Mitobe-senpai..." Kuroko bowed.

Just like always, the taller male didn't say anything. However he replied by getting flustered and bowing lower than Kuroko.

The two then stared at each other before Kuroko managed to tell him "Happy Belated Birthday."

Kuroko could practically see the flowers floating around the other male as he broadly smiled. He lifted his hand to his mouth, trying to hide the small smile that would surprise everyone if they saw.

Finally, the two looked each other up and down. Kuroko noticed just how well their outfits matched. Mitobe wore a black jacket with a high collar. On the inside, he wore a V-neck white shirt that looked soft to touch. He carried a black back pack which looked like it had a lot of stuff, but not enough to call attention to it. He wore black jeans that appeared to be slightly baggy, but soft looking. A white belt held his jeans in place and he wore the same boots as Kuroko, but in black. Every time he moved a certain way, you could see a part of his toned chest.

Next to Mitobe, the two of them were getting a lot of attention. Girls were gushing and pointing at them. It was the first time the two were noticed like that so they were easily flustered.

"It looks like they're wearing new clothes," a random girl whispered to her friend.

"They look so cute!" Another exclaimed.

"Wait, don't their outfits match?!" Another group of girls noticed it.

"Oh my god, you're right!" Someone murmured with their cheeks turning red.

"Kya! They're such a cute couple!" Now they were even taking pictures of them at this point.

Kuroko froze in place, feeling incredibly awkward. Normally people didn't notice him when he went outside. He wondered how Mitobe was taking it. 'He's probably used to this kind of thing...' he thought. However, when he looked up at the male, he found him shaking. "Mitobe-senpai?" His voice sounded foreign to his own ears. Since when has he ever sounded so concerned?

Mitobe snapped back to his senses and looked at Kuroko. He tilted his head as if asking, "Yes?"

The shorter male couldn't stop himself from reaching for the other's quivering hand. Luckily for him, Mitobe's cell phone started to ring and he glanced at Kuroko before picking it up.

Kuroko was frozen again because how would Mitobe talk to the person? He never once heard his voice and he didn't realize how bad it made him feel. He watched quietly as Mitobe nodded with the phone to his ear. Before he hung up, he held the phone in front of Kuroko's face. Kuroko hesitantly took the phone and was calmed by the familiar sound of Koganei on the other end. It made more sense now since it was Koganei that he was talking to.

"Kuroko?"

"Hello Koganei-senpai."

"Sorry, but the two of you have to watch the movie by yourselves. Everyone got sick after eating Riko's cooking."

"I thought Kagami-kun was going to do all the cooking?"

"He was, but Riko tried helping..." He trailed off. The sound of someone vomiting in the background made Kuroko happy that he didn't end up going.

"Alright, I understand."

"Oh, Kuroko?"

"Yes?"

"Have fun!" Koganei chuckled before hanging up.

Kuroko looked at the phone oddly before handing it to Mitobe who looked a little worried. All he knew was that somehow everyone was sick. He wanted to go back and help take care of them, but Kuroko placed his hand in his.

"...?" Mitobe's eyes widened slightly.

"Let's have fun?" Kuroko was embarrassed, but unless he took the lead, he felt that their relationship wouldn't be going anywhere. He shifted his bag, reminding himself to give Mitobe his present before they visit everyone.

Mitobe's face turned red before he nodded happily.

Kuroko didn't feel as if he needed to hide his smile this time.

The two walked hand in hand to the movie theatres and spent their time quietly but contently.

**-x-x-**

After the movie, it was already starting to get dark. The two walked slowly through a park which had a huge fountain. They felt peaceful together and Kuroko was very happy about it. It was what he liked about Mitobe. He felt as though even if no one really noticed him due to his lack of presence, Mitobe always knew where he was. He just never voiced it.

"Um..." Kuroko faced Mitobe and then rummaged through his bag before taking out a nicely wrapped present. "Happy Birthday."

"...!" Mitobe's mouth opened slightly and his eyes brimmed with small tears.

"I know that I didn't have to..." Kuroko whispered.

Mitobe shook his head, but Kuroko didn't want to listen.

"I wanted to give a present to the person that I like," he stated as if it was obvious.

Mitobe's face burned brighter than Akashi's hair and Kuroko expected for him to faint. Instead, Mitobe held his hand up, telling him to wait and also rummaged through his bag. He took out a present that was the same size as Kuroko's and handed it to him.

"For me...?" Kuroko asked and Mitobe nodded happily. "My birthday isn't until next month."

Mitobe made gestures which meant, "I know, but I wanted to give you your birthday present early."

Kuroko was shocked, but he was delighted. The two opened their gifts at the same time and he swore that he heard a soft gasp from Mitobe.

Inside the presents was a pair of mittens, a scarf, and a hat. The one Kuroko gave Mitobe was white and the one Kuroko got was black. It was also the same brand and design. The two looked at each other and laughed. They were thinking of the exact same thing.

They quickly put them on and realized that they really did look like a couple. Mitobe probably wanted to give Kuroko his gift early because he was the type to give practical things. If he waited for Christmas to arrive, the gift wouldn't have as much of a meaning. He was glad that he decided to bring it. He wasn't going to at first since everyone was going to be there, but he made the right choice in the end.

Suddenly, Mitobe's phone started ringing and it turned out that he got a text message from Koganei. It turns out that everyone was going to celebrate his birthday at Kagami's place, but since everyone was too sick, they couldn't make it. He showed the text to Kuroko who just shrugged a little.

Mitobe then got an idea and led Kuroko to his home where the two celebrated with his huge family that has the exact eyebrows.

After eating, the two got alone time in Mitobe's room and it turned out that Mitobe is actually the seme in the relationship. Finally, the two took a break from kissing and Kuroko was out of breath. Mitobe motioned for him to sit on his lap and Kuroko did as he was told. He was surprised when he was pulled in closer and the first time he ever heard Mitobe's voice were the three words that made him faint under his spell.

**-x-x-**

A few days later, Akashi visits Kuroko out of nowhere to celebrate his birthday but ended up seeing just how love-y dove-y the two are and leaves devastated. Reo sees him and somehow the two ends up together. The following day, Kuroko looks at Mitobe's cell and gets a text from Reo, saying mission accomplished. When he confronted Mitobe, he found out that the two planned it so that Reo could end up with Akashi. Not only that, but Reo was the one that went shopping with Mitobe and picked the outfit knowing that it would go with Kuroko's.

Conclusion: Everything was to Reo's calculations.

**-x-x-**

**A/N: This turned out differently than I expected...which always happens. It was actually more difficult than what I hoped so sorry if it feels rushed. Also, sorry that I haven't updated anything lately! I'll try to finish the Akakuro before midnight (California time). I hope you liked this! Please review!**


End file.
